


Starry Eyes and Galaxy Minds

by Destiel10101w5w



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, First fic dont judge, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Abuse, Sabriel tho, Virgin Reader, guys im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel10101w5w/pseuds/Destiel10101w5w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was late my mom got sick so I haven't really had a chance to write much.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

(Y/N)  
########

You had just moved up here from Arizona and your sister was already being a pain in your ass. "(Y/N) have you seen my hair curlers tomorrow's the first day of school and unlike you I am actually putting some effort into this new school." "Fuck off!" "Maybe, we'll see how the boys look at this new school!" 

You could already tell it was going to be a long year. "Sorry Vancouver but it looks like you have to put up with my sister with me." You sighed and ran downstairs your parents were at some meeting for the renovations for their bakery, so it didn't matter if it was 10:00 you were going to eat. You looked in the fridge and found some brownies "BINGO" "(Y/N) did your fat ass find food?" You knew she was just joking you were actually very petite and was an average height for your age. Ah the wonderful age of sixteen the age you fall in love, well that wasn't going to happen for you you promised yourself you would put boys on the back burner and focus on your studies.

You thought to yourself Damn these brownies are good, you brought the tray up into your room your sister walked in to your room to ask you a question "(Y/N) do you kno- OHMYGODWILLOWTHATSMYPOTBROWNIES!!!" "Dammit I should have known. What was pot doing in the house anyway? You told me you wouldn't bring it in to the house." You said slightly raising your voice. "Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just figure something out, I'll go leave a note on the fridge that says that I am going to sleep in your room tonight and I'll will go get the necessities." "Like what?" Like soda and snacks and I'll get you a coloring book." 

This is going to be one of the longest nights of my life. You thought to yourself angrily.


	2. First Impressions Count

Once you finally got out of your nightmarish hell your sister helped you get ready for school because you were still a little drowsy and high. Your sister decided to have a little fun and told you not to look at what she put you in, you agreed begrudgingly by the time we got to the bus stop you noticed that the shirt under your sweatshirt seemed a little tight and short, just as you were about to ask your sister what type of shirt you had on the bus came to a stop. All eyes fell on you and you realized that your sister put the shorts on you the ones that make your butt look perfect. Dammit you thought. Great way to start the year getting cat-called on a school bus.

When you walked through the halls of Union high school you thought to yourself “Why are all these people staring at me? Even in these shorts I am still same old (Y/N).” Then you decided that it was a bit hot in your school and took off your sweatshirt. You looked down to see what shirt your sister had so graciously put you in, you saw that you were wearing a red long sleeved flannel unbuttoned over a tight black tank top sonofabitch you thought. As you were looking down you bumped into somebody “Sorry” you both said in unison, you took that moment to look up and he looked down you bumped foreheads “Sorry” rang out of both of you, again. At that moment you saw beautiful green eyes and small freckles over a perfect nose, and a strong jawline making small movement, you realized he was talking. “Sorry,what?” “I said sorry about that I was in a rush” “It’s okay i’m sure me being a klutz had something to do with it.” He chuckled and you realized that you didn’t know his name. “My name’s (Y/N), by the way.” “Dean” he said. “Well didn’t you say that you had to rush somewhere?” “Oh right, bye (Y/N)” with that he rushed off leaving you to walk to first period.

Throughout the day you thought about Dean wondering what he was doing. Then it was time for lunch you sat down at an empty table and pulled out your book and began reading and eating. You went unnoticed until you were interrupted by a throat clearing “Do you mind if we sit here a deep voice asked. You looked up and saw 4 boys and 1 girl standing by your table “Sure” “Thanks I’m Sam by the way” A boy with bright blue eyes said “I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.” Next A dirty blond with a mullet spoke up “I’m Ash” the girl with bright red hair waved “I’m Charlie” and last a boy with his nose in a textbook without looking up said “I’m Kevin” “Hi I’m (Y/N)” and with that they sat down getting into an argument over who would win in a fight between Deadpool or Spiderman. “(Y/N)?” A deep and familiar voice called out, everybody in the group said hi to Dean and you spoke last “Hey Dean, what’s up?” “Nothing much, you?” “Nothing of interest” Sam spoke up “You met Dean?” “Yeah we bumped into each other in the hall, why?” “Oh no reason it’s just that he’s my brother.” “Oh, cool I guess” The bell rang “Bye Dean, bye guys.” You called out over your shoulder as you headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late my mom got sick so I haven't really had a chance to write much.


	4. The Long Walk Home

The rest of the day went by in a blur you couldn’t get Dean out of your mind. You reminded yourself of your promise, school before boys, why couldn’t you have both? Then you thought of your appearance what if he only liked you in short shorts and exposing shirts? What if when you dressed as you usually did he found you gross, weird, repulsive? You had been called all those things before and it was by your ex-boyfriend. Ever since then you struggled with your appearance. Those thoughts rushed out of your mind as the bell rang and you quickly left. You decided to walk home alone instead of with your sister, you shot her a quick text and left school.

 

 

Thud..thud..thud your heart was racing. You heard footsteps, they seemed to be following you, following your every move. A hand grabbed your arm and spun you around a hand over your mouth. “Hello Darling, fancy a trip with the king of hell?” You tried to struggle but it was useless his grip was to tight. The next thing you felt was a hand against your temple and the feeling of the concrete against your ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is chapter is so short its a filler.


End file.
